lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders of the Lost Vibe
Raiders of the Lost Vibe is a short film written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It will serve as a sequel to The Vibe Raiders, as well as the third and final project for his Moving Camera class. Set a week after the first film, Vibe Raiders Duke and Don set off to a vibe manufacturing plant in rural South Carolina, where they plan to reclaim their lost vibes from the notorious Brian Beck. The first six minutes of the film are edited to appear as one continuous take. After finishing the first film, Scott pursued the idea of a more ambitious sequel, which he planned over the next month. The film stars returning cast members Jake Huber, Jordan Winfield and Brian Fennessey, with Will Klotsas and other new actors rounding out the cast. Filming took place on December 8 and 10, and it was released on December 12. Plot A week after their last mission, Vibe Raiders Duke and Don head to a vibe manufacturing plant on the edge of rural South Carolina, where they've tracked down the notorious vibe killer Brian Beck. Duke and Don cross the rural border illegally, after vibe checking the border guard. The two enter the vibe plant and immediately encounter Brian. As Duke pursues Brian, Don vibe checks one of Brian's kronies, and kills him after he fails the vibe check. Cage Lieber, having recorded the murder, threatens to expose the Vibe Raiders, and Don runs after him. The two sprint past Brian and Duke, with Brian escaping in a nearby elevator. Another elevator opens for Duke, revealing the nude Bu Jungo inside. Duke runs up the stairs to the third floor instead, where he finds Don disposing of Cage's phone. As the Vibe Raiders briefly reconvene, a guard driver speeds after them. Duke vibe checks the driver and hiijacks the car with Don, which they use to chase and corner Brian on the rooftop. The two confront Brian before a trio of border guards surround them and tell them "their Miranda Rights". Some time later, Duke, Don and Brian appear in vibe court, with their case being presided over by the Honorable Judge Janus Criterion. Duke defends their actions, but Criterion convicts them for a warrant-less vibe check, vibe-related homicide, illegally crossing the border, and driving over the speed limit in the vibe plant. Brian is also convicted for his unrelated crimes. Criterion then ascends above the trio as he performs a devastating vibe check. Satisfied, he pats his mouth with a handkerchief, and says "delicious". Cast *Jake Huber as Duke *Jordan Winfield as Don *Brian Fennessey as Brian Beck the Vibe Killer *Kyle Carozzi as Cage Lieber *Will Klotsas as Judge Janus Criterion *Jarek Rutz as Guard Driver *Ben Nussbaum as Bu Jungo *Joe DelGrippo as Border Guard *Kevin Ruehle as Vibe Offender *Jack Landolt as The Bailiff *Adam Harel as Vibe Witness Production After the release of The Vibe Raiders, Scott pursued the idea of making an ambitious sequel for his final Moving Camera project. Through November and early December, Scott developed various concepts for the film, which he swiftly entitled "Raiders of the Lost Vibe". The film was officially announced on December 9, along with its title. Filming began on December 8, with Jake Huber, Jordan Winfield, Brian Fennessey, Kyle Carozzi, Jarek Rutz, Ben Nussbaum, Joe DelGrippo and Kevn Ruehle. This marked Joe and Kevin's first time filming with Scott. Filming continued and wrapped on December 10, with Jake, Jordan, Brian, Ben, Will Klotsas, Jack Landolt and Adam Harel participating. The film was screened in Scott's Moving Camera class the next morning, on December 11, and it received a positive response. Several small edits to the film were made over the next day, and it was released on December 12. Trivia *The film was shot with a DJI Ronin M. *This marked the second time Scott made a sequel to one of his college projects, the other being No More Smiling II: Redemption. *The shot where Duke chases Brian to the elevator was redone an exhausting five times. Every time Jake made it to the elevator it wouldn't have closed in time for Brian to escape. *The car chase scene was shot three times. The first two takes failed because the Ronin M became disoriented and lost balance due to the car's motions. As a result, the interior car scene is shot handheld. *The first six and a half minutes are edited to appear as a continuous long take. This was achieved by splitting it into numerous shots and using invisible cuts to sew it together. Scott confirmed that there are eight invisible cuts during the sequence. *The title is a reference to the original Indiana Jones film, Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Andrew Smuskiewicz, who played the pledging man in the first film, was also set to return but was unavailable for filming. Kevin Ruehle took on the role instead - marking his first collaboration with Scott. Joe DelGrippo brought Kevin into the film; Scott hadn't met him beforehand. *Shaw Taylor was set to play the bailiff, as he was originally envisioned for the role, but he was unavailable. Jack Landolt took on the part instead. Category:Short Films Category:2019 Storyline Category:Raiders of the Lost Vibe Category:School Projects Category:College Projects